The Path of the Hero
by Planeshunter
Summary: Emi always wanted to be a hero...
**Konnichiwa, konnichiwa, Planeshunter here! How are you feeling? Today I present you the product of several hours in need of killing: Pyrrha Nikos' life, only she's not Pyrrha, but a character from the Fate Series!... maybe… maybe I need to find something better to do with my time…**

* * *

From the as long as she remembers, Emi wanted to be a hero. The tales of the noble warriors of the past, doing the right thing no matter the cost for themselves, made her eyes gleam with dreamyness. THEY WERE SOOO COOL!

And so, be it facing loud dogs or retrieving balls from the scary old man's yard, she was always the first to act. During her childhood, there was no day she didn't bear a bruise or a cut somewhere in her skin, tanned by her constant time outdoors and the cold wind of Mistral.

Even during her younger years, she stumbled upon many troubles trying to do the right thing. Was wrong to steal some apples from someone who obviously didn't need them? Or should she scare away the rascals, even if that meant they would go hungry? And what about the bullies? Was is right to harm them to protect others? Still, she never asked for help, and followed the lonely road of the hero.

With time, she discovered that the easiest way was to take the bad things upon herself as much as possible, sparing both sides through her own sacrifice. That didn't prevent her from valuing strength, and thinking that some battles had to be fought. She polished her fangs. Hoping, in spite of her better judgement, for the day she would need them.

When time came to chose a career, there was no doubt for her: Huntress. To Sanctum she flew to learn the ways of the defenders of the world.

* * *

Puberty came with its perks and its downsides. Her body grew and shaped. Her skin, while still heavily tanned, grew clear and fine as she left behind her childish 'adventures'. Her long, silvery hair flowed, lush and graceful, all the way to her hips. And her orange eyes shone with life. The boldness of a life lived by charging through any problem prevented her for shying away from any conflict, and her new appearance became a useful tool to end any dispute where boys were involved.

It also made her more irritable. Finding it harder and harder to muster the patience to solve things peacefully, she soon noticed the need of an outlet for all her hostility. That's why she started to take part in duels and tournaments. Her dual swords/bow in hand, she surprised everyone but herself quickly rising in the rankings.

The discovery of her semblance was probably the greatest surprise of all, and a timely one, too. She'll never forget her first finals in the Mistral tournament. Her rival, the smug-looking three-year champion from Haven, Gil, had her pinned down and disarmed. The frustration was immense, as she had finally found the weak point of her opponent, but no longer had the tools to do the job at hand.

The first time she Traced, it had felt so… exhilarating. As if a long-filled dam inside her finally opened. The memories of her countless times disassembling, cleaning and reassembling Kansho and Bakuya, the eternity she spent polishing and studying it's features, turned into something physical before she or Gil knew what was happening.

This allowed her to snatch her first tournament victory, and the only one that meant a true challenge. Armed now with a semblance that allowed her to recreate any weapon she understood well enough, her versatility increased tenfold. The time she needed to spend training also did, though.

* * *

Four years later, sick of the adoration from everyone around her and the increasingly ease with which she won her duels. She looked for a new beginning. No longer the hormonal mesh she had been the past years, the urge to fight dwindled notably, and her old ideals of heroism occupied more and more of her thoughts.

Beacon seemed like the right place to do so. And indeed it was like a fresh breath! Some people still treated her like some kind of superhuman even here, but she managed to find a team that considered her like a normal human being. She also bonded quickly with the hyperactive leader of team RWBY, who shared her passion for weapons.

Yeah, those were good times. In spite of it's funny name, Team JNKR, especially its leader Jaune, were a fun bunch to hang with.

To be honest, at first she had wondered what was the boy doing in a place like Beacon. She almost literally dragged him around during the Emerald Forest test, and even had to unlock his aura. But the goofball was adorable, and she could empathize with his motivations. It was a surprise too when he took command during the fight against the deathstalker, showing quick wits and a clear insight.

Then she had learnt about his circumstances, and she respected his resolve even more. She began secretly training him, and couldn't help but lend him a discreet hand at any chance she had. It took a while for her to realize she had been fawning over him like so many boys had done over her before.

That, while unexpected, was a welcome feeling. That is, until she began doubting before sacrificing her own happiness from others sake. That hadn't happened to her since she was a kid, and it was scary. If a crush could change the thing she held most dear, her lifelong dream of being a hero, maybe it wasn't worth it.

She kept close to her friends, as that was the right thing to do. But apprehension filled her every time she got too close to her leader and partner. When the time came, would she really be able to walk the lonely path of the selfless hero?

* * *

Then was the Vytal Festival and, with it, Ozpin's proposal. Much to her dismay, the image of a smiling Jaune crushed her throat and prevented her from accepting. Holding back tears of frustration, she asked for more time to make up her mind, and she was given until the end of the tournament.

Surprisingly, the resolve to do the ultimate sacrifice came from the very Jaune, who told her to do what she knew right. Surely the adorable idiot didn't knew what his advice really meant, but that wasn't the point. With newfound resolve shining in her eyes, she faced her next opponent, Penny Polendina. That's when things went to hell.

Faced with a massive attack she couldn't comprehend, Emi opted for tracing a blade of her own for every single one pointed towards her. By the time the illusion broke and she found out the truth, countless copies of as many pointy weapons as she could imagine were impaling the other girl.

Then the Grimm attacked. Ruby showed her what a true hero was like. With everything collapsing around her, she could only walk towards the Fall Maiden's last refuge. With her concept of heroism shattered, she still couldn't walk away from the lonely path she had walked since so long ago. And yet… that was not the end of the hell.

As the last steps or her sacrifice were taken, the enemy appeared to thwart their efforts.

As the headmaster remained behind to buy time, she allowed herself the weakness of 'protecting Jaune' instead of staying too.

As she kissed the blonde boy, she bid him farewell.

* * *

The fight has prolonged long enough

 _I am the bone of my sword_

The roof they are fighting in lies in ruins, the whole building threatens with collapsing.

 _Steel is my body, fire is my blood_

The true Kanshou and Bakuya flew her hands long ago.

 _I have created over a thousand blades_

As Tracing becomes harder and harder, she pushes her Aura by sheer stubbornness.

 _Unaware of loss, nor aware of gain_

Both dwal sword/bow wielder lock gazes.

 _Have withstood pain, to create many weapons_

Emi's exhausted, while Cinder seems as fresh as she was at the beginning.

 _Walking the hero's path._

There's a triumphant smile in the enemy's lips, Emi's done for and she knows it.

 _I have no regrets, this is the only way._

-" _Do you believe in destiny, Kuroe Emiya?_ "

-"My whole life was…"

* * *

 **This is just a quick drabble, inspired by 'Defiance' from WarrenDSherman. I couldn't help but notice the similarities between his interpretation of Pyrrha and Shirou Emiya. Or maybe that's just me. To be honest, I most likely never would have given shape to this particular concept if not for… well, being stranded in an airport waiting for a delayed flight without anything better to do.**

 **Pyrrha Nikos should've been replaced by EMIYA, or EMIYA Lily (aka Shirou), to be honest. But I'm not really into gar, specially when I can use my favorite loli to fit the role. Even as I write this, I realize it didn't work so well. Depressing Shirou's philosophy worked precisely because he is Shirou. I can't put Chloe in his place and hope for everything to miraculously work.**

 **But screw that, I'm writing cute girls, sue me.**

 **Incidentally, Jaune was this close to becoming Artoria (not Jean, that would've been too obvious...)**

 **Until next time:**

 **-Planeshunter**


End file.
